


A Ride to Remember (Or Where Barry Just Can't Keep His Hands To Himself)

by Magicandmalice



Category: The Flash (TV 2014), The Flash - All Media Types
Genre: Barry Has a Dirty Mouth, Hand Jobs, Len May Just Need a New Parka, M/M, Motorcycles, Playful Barry, Pouting Barry, Public Hand Jobs, The Flash In Cold's Parka
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-24
Updated: 2015-11-24
Packaged: 2018-05-03 03:25:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,009
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5274746
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Magicandmalice/pseuds/Magicandmalice
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“Hold on tight.” Len said with a grin as he started the motorcycle and pulled out onto the street. Delighting in the warm, slender arms that wrapped tightly around his waist. It was only a minute or two into the drive though, when he felt the tense muscles in those arms relax and Barry pressing his body closer to his back.</p>
<p>“How about we see how well you can keep your balance?” Barry purred in Len’s ear as a hand reached slowly to the front of his pants and pressed firmly to the hard flesh beneath.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Ride to Remember (Or Where Barry Just Can't Keep His Hands To Himself)

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by [ this prompt ](http://jupitarslightning.tumblr.com/post/133755047684/len-driving-barry-on-the-motor-cycle-when-barry/) by [ Jupitarslightning ](http://jupitarslightning.tumblr.com/)

“This is ridiculous, tell me again why I can’t just speed back to STAR Labs? Also, the parka really?” Barry grumbled as he straddled the motorcycle Len had practically manhandled him onto just a few moments earlier. Barry glared at the older man from underneath the faux fur hood of Captain Cold’s trademark parka, practically drowning in the fabric that was at least two sizes too large on his slighter frame.

“Because, I just watched your speed freeze on you right before you ate 10 feet of pavement. I don’t know what that Meta human hit you with earlier but I am not going to take a chance on getting chewed out by your guard dogs if I let you go back home unsupervised. The parka is to cover that red leather you wear so well. Heaven forbid someone sees you with me after all, besides I am a little invested in your well being myself you know.” Len sighed, as he climbed onto the motorcycle to sit in front of his lover. 

Truth be told, he was rather glad he finally had a reason to have Barry spend the next twenty minutes on the back of his bike. He has had dreams, so many dreams, that had started just like this. Though they had ended in so much more than just a ride back to STAR Labs.

“Hold on tight.” Len said with a grin as he started the motorcycle and pulled out onto the street. Delighting in the warm, slender arms that wrapped tightly around his waist. It was only a minute or two into the drive though, when he felt the tense muscles in those arms relax and Barry pressing his body closer to his back.

“How about we see how well you can keep your balance?” Barry purred in Len’s ear as a hand reached slowly to the front of his pants and pressed firmly to the hard flesh beneath.

“Fuck… Barry.” Len hissed, grip tightening on the handles of his bike to keep from swerving. 

“Come on Captain, live a little. Don’t freeze up on me now.”

Len could hear the laughter in that voice as he sped down the empty streets.

“You wanna play? Right now?” Len growled out through clenched teeth. 

“With you? Always.” Barry answered quickly. It wasn’t a lie either, Barry had never wanted anyone else the way he wanted this man. The surge of lust like a punch to the gut anytime Len so much as smiled at him. Now to be plastered against him as he was, feeling the play of muscles on that strong back, each shift of the hard body between his spread legs was sending waves of heat through him.

“Then have your fun Barry.” Len offered. He was not concerned about anyone seeing what was going on. The sleeves of his parka hanging so far over Barry’s hands that anything going on in his lap would be well hidden. 

Barry wasted no time in undoing the button and zipper on Len’s jeans, hand slipping inside and grasping at the hard, hot flesh beneath. Feeling the slight tensing in the back pressed against him made Barry grin as he slowly dragged his hand up to the head, thumb sliding over the tip through the precum forming there, before sliding back down to the base. Grip firm and slow as he repeated the movement.

“Barry…” Len groaned low, the vibrations of the bike adding a little something more to the touch. So similar to the vibrations Barry himself was capable of when overly excited.

“Come on Len, only ten minutes left. Cum for me Len, let me see you.” Barry purred, speeding up his hand just a little before letting it start to vibrate. He loved doing this to Len, the gasps, moans and tremors of his lover urging him on. 

“Fuck Barry. You always feel so fucking amazing when you do that.” Len grit out, fighting to keep his eyes open and on the road. He was almost painfully close, never before had anyone got to him the way Barry did. 

“Cum Len, now.” Barry growled out, tightening his grip and increasing the vibrations of his hand.

He was rewarded by a breathy gasp from Len, body shuddering hard enough to be felt even over the motions of the bike. Cock pulsing and a wet heat soaking his hand and the parka sleeve that still hung down a bit. Bike slowing down before coming to a stop just outside the range of the STAR Labs’ cameras.

Len was still for a moment, gasping to regain his breath as he slumped back against Barry’s warm body.

“So you like the vibrations that much huh?”

“You know I do Scarlet.” Len panted.

“Well you did an amazing job of keeping your balance and got me back here safe, so I suppose a reward is in order. Why don’t you go home and I will come over after Caitlin does a check up on me.” Barry murmured against the sweat slicked neck in front of him, tongue darting out for a quick taste.

“And what’s the reward?” Len asked as he straightened up and tucked himself neatly back into his pants.

“Well you already gave me a ride on your bike tonight. So why don’t I ride you and we will see just how much of my vibrations you can take.” Barry offered with a smirk as he got off the bike and turned to look at his lover.

“Oh Scarlet you know just what I like. Hurry home now, don’t keep me waiting.” Len ordered, pulling the other in for a rough kiss, deep and wet before pulling back. Without another word Len was driving off into the night without a backward glance.

With anticipation spreading through every part of his body, Barry turned and sped into the labs. He needed to get this over with quickly so he could beat Len home. He had things to prepare and they had a long night ahead of them.

**Author's Note:**

> [My Tumblr](http://magicandmalice.tumblr.com/) Come say hi if you like, or yell random coldflash things at me, I take prompts and something may get written from it.


End file.
